


To Return

by awildlokiappears



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlokiappears/pseuds/awildlokiappears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time reorders itself, as it was meant to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Return

It was hard to watch the world fall so neatly back into place, as time reordered itself and the Master Sword was once more sealed away. It was even harder to realize that he alone knew the truth...and that like time, soon enough, he'd be reset too, remembering nothing of his quest, his travels, his friends...That was why he was riding hard now, Epona's hide steaming in the cool morning air as he tore across Hyrule field, hellbent for the massive palings of Lon Lon Ranch. Old Talon should be asleep still, and if he knew the girl well enough, she'd be out in the pasture, watching the stars fade with dawn. She was the only one he could trust the little package in his saddlebag too; no one else could believe such a tale quite so well as she could. He pulled Epona to a slower gait and cantered up the slope leading to the gate. He didn't have much time left; once the sun rose, he'd be taken back into the past, with no memory of the world outside Kokiri Forest.

She was there. He pulled the mare to a stop at the paddock, loosing her halter and dragging off her saddle before gently swatting her rump. She ambled off with a disgruntled neigh, and he turned to his bags, digging through the weapons and tools until he came across his journal. She'd come up behind him, her smile a little sadder than usual when he'd turned to face her. Holding out the book, he couldn't trust himself to speak, knowing that she'd have the words that he could never quite say. She took the tome, stroking the cover ever so gently, her eyes closing against a few tears.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He nodded, scuffing the earth a little with the toe of his boot, head down. "And this is...?" He sighed heavily, nodding again, glancing at the lightening sky with no little fear. "I understand..." She smiled brightly now, hugging the book close to her chest, turning to the rising sun. "I'll stay with you." He smiled at that, and turned to, both of them watching the stars blink out and the eastern sky fill with color. As the sun peeked over the horizon, showering them with a bright glow, Malon glanced at the now empty space beside her, and let her tears flow, for a small, battered clay ocarina lay on the earth, the last haunting note of her mother's song echoing in the air.


End file.
